<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cafeteria Incident by LakeShoreDrive75</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000679">The Cafeteria Incident</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LakeShoreDrive75/pseuds/LakeShoreDrive75'>LakeShoreDrive75</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eda is pissed and ready to throw hands, Eda is the best sister change my mind, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Sister-Sister Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:39:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LakeShoreDrive75/pseuds/LakeShoreDrive75</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone stole Lilith’s lunch money and Eda is more than ready to hunt down the thief and make them pay (literally)!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eda Clawthorne &amp; Lilith Clawthorne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Cafeteria Incident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based off of the scene at the end of "Something Ventured, Someone Framed" with Eda going through her permanent record. The second incident we get a peak of was about how Eda created an army of Abominations after Lilith's lunch money was stolen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As the howling scream of the school bell echoed throughout the halls of Hexside, students from all classes began mingling about, rushing to get to their next class or gathering towards the cafeteria for first lunch. Among the cluster of kids was Edalyn Clawthorne, who was racing towards the great doors of the lunchroom, dodging other students and ignoring the rebukes from the teachers telling the wild child to slow down. It was griffin nugget day, and there was no way Eda was gonna be late for that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After navigating through the line and acquiring a tray full of food, Eda searched the crowded tables for her sister. Over near the corner she spotted the all too familiar red curly hair and smiled. Lilith always beat her to the lunchroom, seeing as her previous class was only a few doors away. Eda found it odd that she didn’t see Lilith waiting in line, but shrugged it off guessing she got lucky and made it through before the rush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Lily!” The younger sister greeted as she slammed her tray down on the table. “You’re never gonna guess what I learned today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was then, Eda noticed that Lily didn’t have a lunch tray in front of her. Just one of her books that she could never seem to put down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, where’s your food?” Eda asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm? O-oh. I’m not that hungry, Eda,” Lily said with a shrug. She returned to her story, hoping that her sister would just drop the subject and eat her own lunch, but this was Eda she was talking about. She wanted to know about anything and everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon, Lily, you only had a muffin for breakfast today because you were so concerned about making it to school early to study for Miss Jenkinmeyer’s stupid test. You gotta be hungry!” The younger claimed. She was about to offer up half of her own tray of food when notorious bully, and all around pain-in-the-behind, Zelena Turtledove walked past the sisters with a smug grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Lilith, thanks for the extra snails,” the teenager spat sarcastically. “Maybe next grudgby season you can also lend me the position of team captain.” The purple-haired bully then strutted over to her own lunch table, where most of the so-called “popular” kids sat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eda stared at Zelena throughout the entire encounter, her golden eyes becoming more sharper with each second, she could almost stab the young witch with her look alone. She turned to Lilith, who was blushing from shame and embarrassment, her voice was quiet and serious. “She took your lunch money.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eda, it’s really not a big deal-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe not to you,” the fiery-haired student said, swiftly getting up from her seat and patting her sister on the shoulder. “But, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one</span>
  </em>
  <span> steals from my sister! Besides, that’s my job!” She ended the last statement with her famous laugh and snort before marching over to the popular kids table. Lilith could already tell that there was no way this was going to end well. Given her sister’s track record (which was growing more and more by the day), and the fact that Eda’s preferred method of confrontation was...uncivilized to say the least, all the elder sister could do was hide her face behind her book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Turtledork!” Eda spat, holding out her hand. “Give back my sister’s lunch money.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zelena rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I don’t think so. Not that it’s any of your business, but I’m saving it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eda’s eyes narrowed. “Well, you better invest in something that’s worth it. May I suggest some new teeth? Because you’re gonna need them soon if you don’t hand over the snails!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this threat, Zelena stood up and it was then Eda remembered she was 2 grades higher and 2 years older, granting the bully a towering height advantage. Before she could back out, Zelena shoved the younger Clawthorne to the floor as her posse erupted with laughter. Lilith, who was peaking out from the view of her book, gasped and was about to run to her sister’s aid when she saw </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> look on Eda’s face. The look that basically said </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘I’m about to raise all hell and you can’t stop me’.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By now, all of the students in the cafeteria had their eyes glued to the center lunch table, waiting to see if a fight was about to break out. Eda stood up, brushing her skirt before cracking her knuckles and displaying to the entire lunchroom just what she was capable of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Abominations...RISE!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a snap of her fingers, three enormous purple blobs began to rise out of the ground, towering over their creator as well as most of the students. Eda then gave the order to start a food fight and the abominations complied without hesitation.  Screams began to echo across the lunchroom as kids ducked and dodged the food that was being flung through the air (some had even joined in on the fight).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eda was laughing hysterically, especially as one of the abominations grabbed the table that Zelena and her friends were sitting at and flipped it over with a roar, sending the group running in fear. Lilith ran over to her sister, whom she felt was enjoying the chaos a little too much. “Edayln, what did you do?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Teachin’ those punks a lesson, what’s it look like I’m doing?” The younger sibling retorted back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith ducked as one of the trash cans slammed against the wall. “But how did you create these abominations? We’re in the potions track, they don’t teach us this material!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eda smiled sheepishly. “Oh...yeah about that. Remember how I wanted to tell you about what I learned today? Let’s just say I’ve found a neat little way to eavesdrop in on other classes without being seen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Lily could inquire further, the cafeteria doors slammed open and a booming and authoritative voice interrupted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What in Titan’s name is going on in here?” Principle Bump exclaimed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eda grumbled as she accidentally made eye contact with the principle, instantly outing herself as the culprit. “Aw, crap...”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Edalyn Clawthrone,” Bump said in his warning tone. “Explain yourself!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, I-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A raised hand from the old teacher made her stop. “Actually, I don’t want to know. Get rid of these abominations and report to my office.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eda growled, defeated, but obeyed as she saw no way getting out of trouble this time. She was used to it, of course, being in Bump’s office was a cakewalk after having been sent there almost once a week now. He would yell at her, she would zone out, he’d present her punishment (which was usually just spending a few hours in Detention) and they’d go on with the rest of their days respectively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Abominations, fall,” Eda commanded, making a circle with her finger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing happened. The young witch blinked in confusion, repeating the command a second time. “Abominations, fall!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith began to grow worried. “Eda, make them stop!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m trying! They’re not listening to me!” She responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Principal Bump stepped in. “Perhaps they will listen to me. Abominations, fall!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nothing. At this point the giant purple slime balls were starting to get bored and set their sights on their creator instead. It was like the abominations shared one mind as they grumbled and stomped their way over to Eda, who was now standing on top of a table trying to destroy the monsters. “C’mon you purple snots! Melt already!!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They melted. Purple slime now covered the lunchroom floor and Eda fell silent, not thinking that would actually work. “Huh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then the slime began to move and twitch and Eda hopped off the table and stood next to Lilith and Bump, who both looked uneasy. The purple goop began to mold and grow, almost touching the ceiling of the school. The creature growled and let out a howl that nearly shook all of Hexside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well this ain’t good.” Eda quipped.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>About an hour later, Lilith sat on the front steps of the school, trying to pick the remaining slime off of her school clothes. Turns out fighting a giant abomination was not as easy as Eda made it out to be. In fact it took her, Lilith and the unlikely help from Zelena to exterminate the purple terror before it could cause any major damage to the school. Thanks to Zelena being in the plant track, she was able to summon giant vines and thorns to hold the monster back while Eda and Lilith managed to dissolve the abomination with the knowledge they received from being in the potions track. After all was said and done, Principal Bump nabbed Eda by the arm and began to drag her to his office, but not before Eda managed to grab Zelena by the hood of her cloak yelling: <em>“If I’m going down, I’m taking you with me!”</em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith pondered on how she was going to explain this incident to her parents. However they were completely aware of the trouble Eda always managed to get herself into, so perhaps she didn’t need to. The messy uniforms and note from Principal Bump would say it all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At last Eda was released from the office and the younger Clawthorne located her sister at the front of the school. “Man, Bump was super angry this time!” She laughed, slapping her knee. “He was turning red, Lily! I thought he was gonna pass out!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older sister rolled her eyes and adjusted her glasses, leading the way back to their home. “So what’s the verdict this time?” Lily asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Two weeks detention,” Eda shrugged. “No biggie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The redhead shook her head disapprovingly. “Edayln, you can’t just go around picking fights with anyone who wrongs you. You could’ve gotten hurt.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“First of all, Zelena wronged </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I was just trying to right that wrong,” the golden-haired witch said. “Second, I had it all under control!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The abomination tried to take over the school, Eda.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...sort of under control.” She corrected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith giggled. “Look, I know your heart was in the right place, but you didn’t have to do all that just because someone stole my lunch money.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of,” Eda smiled, digging into her pocket and retrieving the stolen snails her sister had lost. “I managed to swipe this off of Turtledork while Bump was yelling at her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The redhead looked stunned. At first she refused, but Eda eventually convinced her to take the money, saying that it was hers in the first place. “Thank you, Eda.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The younger sister waved it off. “Eh, it was nothing. Besides, I know you’d do the same for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lilith noticed they were coming up to the path towards the local market near their home. She figured her sister deserved some kind of treat, despite getting into trouble in the process. “Hey, how about we stop by and get some candy? Anything you want, it’s on me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eda’s golden eyes lit up with excitement. “Really?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older Clawthorne nodded and the two siblings raced towards the candy stand with the recovered lunch money.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If we could get like a little spin off or even another episode exploring Eda and Lilith at Hexside i would be sooooo happy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>